


A Mime is a Terrible Thing to Waste

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clowns, M/M, Mimes, clown!Sherlock, crack!fic, mime!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How John met Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mime is a Terrible Thing to Waste

Title: A Mime is a Terrible Thing to Waste  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: mime!John Watson/clown!Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before _A Study in Pink_  
Warnings: clowns, mimes, crack!fic  
A/N: This is for [letalkingmime](http://letalkingmime.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: How John met Sherlock.

 

It started with an invisible dog getting tangled up with a balloon one. Once the leashes were straightened out, the clown walked with the mime down the street. Sherlock (the clown) introduced himself to John (the mime). John was looking for a new place to stay and Sherlock needed a flatmate.

That's how John became partners with Sherlock, the world's only consulting clown detective.

As time went by, the two fell in love, got married, and eventually settled in the country together. John wrote tales of their adventures while Sherlock kept bees.


End file.
